


some short drarry comic

by hanhanphann



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Manga, Short Comic, and unhygienic ice cream eating from mouth to mouth, some tongue action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanphann/pseuds/hanhanphann
Summary: Two pages of Harry licking ice cream in a sensual way and Draco getting jealous. Of the ice cream.aka that one comic no one needed and no one asked for. But here it is anyway.





	some short drarry comic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if my handwriting is indecipherable! I used a coloured pencil for the outlining, so it's all a bit smudged-
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it anyway haha! I love this community and always wanted to contribute to it myself, but I lack any literal skill for writing so all that's left for me is drawing cringy art. This is my first time drawing BL, so it looks wonky but I plan to improve!
> 
> Read from left to right

**Author's Note:**

> i should be studying  
> why am i drawing gay  
> what is my life


End file.
